chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Precognition
Precognition is the ability to sense or predict the future in a variety of means. Characters *Samuel Capet has this ability naturally. *Lowri Capet has gained this ability from Sam's blood. *Belleze Crinamorte had this ability, stolen from his sister. *Sky Ashford has inherited this ability. *April Petrelli will also possess this ability naturally. *Haley Jagune has this ability naturally. *Naomi Wyatt possesses this ability naturally. *Byron Bevington also possesses this ability. *A Brazilian teenager also has this ability. *Isao Nakamura will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Samuel Capet' Samuel can force himself to predict the future and can do this in various ways. However this abiity can be hard to control. He dreams the future, experiences visions and can occasionally sense events instinctively. He was shown using the ability once when his dreams revealed the fact that Jason Young was a traitor. 'Lowri Capet' Lowri would have the same limits as Sam, but is yet to display this ability. 'Belleze Crinamorte' Belleze could force himself to predict the future, experiencing visions or just intuiting precognitions. The ability only worked when he used it deliberately. 'Sky Ashford' Sky can sense the future in many ways. She can sense vague premonitions, and sometimes also gains visions in her sleep. She can also occasionally draw or sketch the future. However, she only identified this ability about a year ago, and at the moment she only notices her premonitions. They are very imprecise and tend to be difficult for her to interpret, but this could be caused by her ability negativity. 'April Petrelli' April will be able to detect the future in any way she can think of, since she will gain the method she chooses. She will be able to let herself dream the future or sense it instinctively, paint or draw it or see it in waking visions. The only method she'll refuse to use will be sculpting, since she will desire not to copy her triplet brother. 'Haley Jagune' Haley can predict the future using a variety of means, including receiving visions of the future. 'Naomi Wyatt' Naomi occasionally has dreams which show her visions of the future, and she can also experience these visions when awake as well. They do not occur frequently, but they are very vivid and detailed and she can interpret them easily. She appears to enter a trance when in a waking vision. They normally last between five and fifteen minutes. Additionally, she can also predict the future through visible artistic mediums, such as paintings, sketches and in writing. 'Byron Bevington' Byron was listed by Chandra Suresh as possessing this ability. His limits however are not known. 'Brazilian Girl' The Brazilian girl was a wrestler who was described by Chandra "as if she knew every move that her opponent was going to make before they made it". It is unknown exactly how she did this. 'Isao Nakamura' Isao will be able to choose to give himself visions of the future, and he could also draw or paint future events and describe them in writing. He will normally guide the ability by thinking of possible future events. He could also make himself dream of the future, and will have to decide to activate the ability as he falls asleep to do this. Additionally, he could sometimes give himself vague instinctive knowledge of the future. However, this will be the weakest and rarest aspect of his ability. Similar Abilities *Time sensing includes precognition *Chronocognition also includes having precognition *Sensing can be used to sense the future slightly *All precognitive abilities - such as precognitive dreaming, precognitive instincts, precognitive painting, precognitive speech, premonition touch, precognitive visions, permanent precognition, reflexive precognition, visual danger precognition, precognitive symbolism, precognitive sculpting and precognitive writing - can be used to predict the future *Precognitive immunity is the ability to be immune to precognitive abilities *Divination is the ability to predict the future by using traditional methods *Plane of existence manipulation can be used to see future events *Precognition manipulation is the ability to interfere with precognitive abilities *Reality contingency is the ability to see and manipulate possibilities in reality Category:Abilities